


魔药小记

by pineroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineroad/pseuds/pineroad
Summary: 是2019给哈利的生贺～两个小傻瓜的双向暗恋小故事。





	魔药小记

01  
扫帚，陋居，蜂蜜馅饼……罗恩正懒洋洋地朝他笑，一切都这么合适……  
“它是世界上最有效的爱情魔药，它的味道因人而异，根据各人最喜欢什么……”  
哈利的笑容有些不自在了。他不可告人的心思像一杯在阴影里慢慢腐烂的南瓜汁，黏腻又苦涩，越香甜越让人难受——他连让它看见阳光的勇气都没有。  
你没救了。哈利在心里默念，眼神匆匆转到了破旧的魔药课本上。  
02  
很难说一切是从什么时候开始的，每一个共处的日夜、冒险的瞬间、甚至罗恩走进车厢的那一刹那，都如庞大根系深扎于脑海中。这一切都在那个圣诞舞会上互相反应，长出了一朵隐秘的花。  
舞会上的一切都糟透了——他像一个提线木偶似的被帕瓦蒂操纵着在原地转了几圈，一曲终了，便逃到了罗恩身边，打算一起用黄油啤酒晕乎乎地消磨掉这个圣诞夜。而后一场惊天动地的争吵在他两个朋友之间爆发，罗恩像个被戳爆的气球一样喊叫，赫敏也怒不可遏，高雅的发髻有些松散，垂落的棕发都气冲冲地支棱着。  
“罗恩，”他小声说，“克鲁姆和赫敏一起没什么要紧的……”  
罗恩瞪了瞪眼睛：“你没抓住问题的关键——她这可是通敌行为！”  
哈利愣了愣，一时有些反应不过来。  
一直到赫敏负气而走，罗恩才气呼呼地坐下来，端起黄油啤酒一饮而尽。他现在倒没了刚才的气焰，蔫得像是爆炸后的残骸。  
直到他们在玫瑰花园里漫步，罗恩看上去才放松了一些。他凝视着仙女之光在花丛里闪烁，不知道在想些什么。  
哈利偏过头看他。喷泉的低鸣、情侣的低声交谈、花叶间的簌簌风声似乎忽然微弱了，只有那双蓝色的眼睛，在低垂的金红色睫毛下熠熠发光。  
那一瞬间，哈利觉得朱薇琼的羽毛正欢快地蹭过他的心脏。  
“哈利，”罗恩的语气有些生硬，“我说，赫敏这样确实不对，是吧？她研究了那么久的金蛋……要是克鲁姆真的悄悄拿到了情报怎么办？再说了，卡卡洛夫一直都不喜欢你……”  
哈利眼神有些闪烁。罗恩终于愿意和他说话了，他不想再愚蠢地争吵起来；何况罗恩如果不是出于嫉妒，而是为了自己的话……  
他不知不觉微笑了一下，把玩着几片垂落的枝叶。  
“他可是你的竞争对手，保不齐他就是为了给你一个恶咒！赫敏也不总是对的，想想洛哈特。”罗恩气哼哼地抬头，看见哈利咧开的嘴角，也局促地朝他笑了笑，两人眼神撞在一起，在黑暗中看不真切。他们并肩行走在蜿蜒小径上，满地花簇倒映着星光。  
似乎古怪姐妹又奏响一首宁静的舞曲，曲调优美又忧伤，丛中的仙子都放慢了翅膀，栖息在摇动的花瓣上。  
他的心脏终于朱薇琼终于叼走了。  
03  
“这个是A……我再加一笔！你被吊死啦，罗恩韦斯莱！”  
“嘿！不行，我们下一局玩九宫格——”  
“没有下一局了！”赫敏的手按住了那个扉页上可怜巴巴的小人，低声威胁，“你们再在神奇动物课上玩游戏，我就告诉……”  
“海格才不会说我们呢，”罗恩不以为然地摇摇头，忽然小声喊叫起来，“哈利，你居然在我书上画蜘蛛！你死定了！”  
哈利做了个鬼脸，把两人共有的课本揣进了怀里。  
“那你们小心没有笔记抄，”赫敏高傲地抬了抬头，“罗恩，要我说，你这么久还不买新课本就是方便为了上课和哈利玩——上次去霍格莫德你明明还有好几个金加隆。”  
哈利和罗恩的心思不得已回到了课堂上。他们百无聊赖地啃着羽毛笔，迷迷糊糊地听海格眉飞色舞地讲马形水怪：“它总是变成各种形状，马的形态最多……一般来说，它会引诱粗心大意的人来渡河，再拖进水里吃掉……不过只要有了马笼头，它就会变得温顺极了……”  
下课来得很快。这是最后一节课，周围人都步履匆匆，忙着去抢礼堂的第一块馅饼。三人落在后面，赫敏收拾着书和笔记，趁着混乱的人群问道：“今天晚上的DA活动还是守护神咒吗？”  
哈利点点头，认真把弄着手里的假金加隆。  
“上次我的烟雾变浓了，”罗恩兴奋地说，“我觉得我这次能变出肉身！不知道是什么动物……”  
“说不定是马形水怪。”把课堂上重复了七百遍的名词脱口而出后，哈利才意识到自己讲了什么，噗嗤笑出了声。  
罗恩迷茫地瞪了他三秒钟：“你上课上傻了？”  
哈利不自在地咳了咳，快速溜进了香气四溢的礼堂。他一边出神一边戳着食物，土豆条无意间被叉成了泥，忽然觉得自己的胡言乱语不是完全没有道理：自己粗心大意地来到了火车上，与红头发的马形水怪交换了名字，随即被拖进了这个名为罗恩韦斯莱的湖里，把自己的心脏都递了出来……  
我在想什么啊。哈利猛地清醒过来，他摸了摸鼻子，专心去对付烤鸡肉了。  
晚上的DA集会应该是有史以来最令人兴奋的一次，银白的雾气飘满了有求必应屋。当罗恩的杰克罗素梗在空气间奔腾而出时，哈利不由自主地弯了眼睛，看着它围着自己的牡鹿奔跑着撒欢。  
“还好不是马形水怪，也不是蜘蛛。”罗恩装作松了口气的样子，拍着哈利的肩膀傻笑。  
眼前鹿角摇晃，猎犬在鹿蹄间欢快地窜动，每次跳动都留下一道明亮的雾痕。哈利眨眨眼睛，在某个瞬间隐隐觉得大脚板和尖头叉子重聚于世。  
他偏了偏脖颈，正对上那双比小罗素梗犬更热情的眼睛。  
一年后的哈利觉得，那双蓝眼睛在自己胃里支了个坩埚，迷情剂沸腾着填满了他的胸腔。  
04  
所以这又该怎么办？  
那飘出螺旋形蒸气的坩埚好像在敲打着他的脑袋，他一点也看不进去那脏兮兮的魔药课本。恍惚中，昨天晚宴上馅饼的甜意似乎又漫上舌尖：他越过罗恩的手臂，指尖触碰那块蜂蜜馅饼时，手腕偶然擦过的熟悉温度带来一阵颤栗。  
他自暴自弃地摩挲了一把似乎残余着热意的手腕，好像在隔着空气触碰那火一样燃烧着的红发：  
谁让我喜欢上了我最好的哥们呢？  
05  
在哈利视线的死角，那个他惦记着的男孩用力地抓了抓他的红头发，小心翼翼在迷情剂旁写下小小的一串笔记：黄油啤酒，休息室的炉火和……  
笔尖顿住了。他忽然一副下定决心的样子，一口气划掉了那行字，只红着脸写下两个字母：  
H.P.


End file.
